<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tear me down by dreamslikeaheartbeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511915">tear me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamslikeaheartbeat/pseuds/dreamslikeaheartbeat'>dreamslikeaheartbeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bullying, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark fic, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Fucking, Manipulation, Mean Steve Rogers, NSFW, Oral, Rape, Smut, fingers - Freeform, noncon, nonconsent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamslikeaheartbeat/pseuds/dreamslikeaheartbeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever see you until he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears wobble in your eyes as you stare at the envelope. Michelle was down gossiping with Eva again. Michelle worked up in HR, floors up, but she got Eva the gig in the mailroom, with you. Not many people wanted the position and your new coworker admitted she was promised it was only a stepping stone.</p>
<p>You usually ignore them. You just focus on the screen and sending out the proper physical copies of reports and scanning new ones. It’s a lot but it keeps you busy and sane in the windowless box you call your workroom. But today, you hear the whisper and it cuts deep.</p>
<p>“I can hear you,” you say as you look over your glasses at Michelle, “you shouldn’t even be down here. You’re distracting her.”</p>
<p>“Seems like you’re doing just fine,” Michelle spits back, “anyway, like I was saying–”</p>
<p>“You can’t just call me names–”</p>
<p>“I did, bitch,” Michelle interrupts with snark, “so why don’t you keep running your mouth?”</p>
<p>You never were good at confrontation. Even that small challenge to the model-like blond had your heart pumping. You hang your head and turn back to your screen.</p>
<p>“Eva, can you bring me the hourly?”</p>
<p>“She can get it herself. As if we’re not over here trying to have a conversation,” she sounds like Cher Horowitz’ evil step sister.</p>
<p>A deep voice cuts through the tension suddenly. A man clears his throat and you turn slowly to glance at the door with the other women. You’re stunned as Steve Rogers enters. Even working in the same building, you never saw him in person, still only another fantastical figure on the screen.</p>
<p>He doesn’t look like he does on TV though. He looks irritated and he stares down Michelle as he takes a step inside. “Don’t you work upstairs?” he asks and she flutters her lashes.</p>
<p>“Captain Rogers, I was just–”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t take you that long to deliver a file,” he intercuts.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I…” the smirk is gone and her charms are nothing against this man.</p>
<p>“Sorry you what? Something about the serum makes my ears real sharp, you know? I heard what you said.”</p>
<p>“It was a joke,” she insists with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>“A bad one, so apologize.”</p>
<p>Your eyebrows shoot up as Michelle looks at you in horror. You shake your head and still the shaking envelope in your hand.</p>
<p>“It’s really okay, Captain, sir,” you get the words out stiffly as you’re unsure how to address him, “it’s really not a big deal.”</p>
<p>“We all sign the same ethics clause and as far as I know, bullying and harassment is a fireable offense so it is a big deal,” he crosses his arm, a wrinkled piece of paper in his hand as he tucks it against his chest, “one word to Tony, who happens to be a close friend.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Michelle says abruptly as she peeks between you and Steve, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it and I won’t ever again.”</p>
<p>Your lips part. You never expected Steve Rogers to come to your defense, you never thought he’d notice you. You were by all means unexceptional. You wore baggy cardigans bought from the good will and straight cut clothes which made you look a decade older than you were.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you say quietly, “I…” you fidget with the envelope and turn back to the computer, “I should get back to work.”</p>
<p>You hear Michelle’s heels click out of the room and Eva is scarily quiet. You never really got along but she never really shut up either. Among her favorite topics was the very man now coming closer to your table.</p>
<p>“Hey, I did come here for a reason,” he sets the wrinkled and slightly torn paper on the desk, “got caught in one of the tubes. I got the file number, just need a reprint.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” you take the paper and smooth it out as best you can, “you know you could have called down–”</p>
<p>“They have an engineer working on it now, didn’t they let you know?”</p>
<p>“Um,” you see the flashing icon on your screen and cringe, “I knew that, I’m just…”</p>
<p>“Nervous?” he says lightly, “don’t be,” he digs around in his pocket and pulls out a folded post-it, “here ya go.”</p>
<p>You take the note and type in the code, you ask him which page and reprint it for him, the copier rattling loudly as it always did.</p>
<p>“Look,” he leans on the table as you grab the paper and return to him, “you shouldn’t listen to her, either of them. Those types come through the tower and are gone just as fast. Trust me, I’ve been here long enough. You too.”</p>
<p>“Me– How do you know?” you ask as he takes the paper and looks it over.</p>
<p>“Habit, training,” he shakes his head, “I tend to take note of every person in a room.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never been down here before,” you frown and glance over at Eva as she types, she’s trying hard not to listen.</p>
<p>“You were at the Christmas party, for all the employees,” he says, “you won a raffle for the, ugh, for a–”</p>
<p>“Gift card,” you nod, it was the only work event you ever attended and you only did so to avoid going home to see your mother.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I shouldn’t waste anymore of your time,” he smiles and says your name, “that’s it, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you answer awkwardly, “Captain.”</p>
<p>“Steve,” he corrects you as he backs away, “thanks.”</p>
<p>You watch him go and turn back to your screen. You focus on rolling up another file into a capsule and you hear Eva slamming on her keyboard.</p>
<p>“You know, he’s only being nice because he feels bad for you? Gets off on it, you know. Always has to be the good guy,” she sneers.</p>
<p>“Really? Yesterday you said he was the perfect man,” you shove the file into the tube and slide it shut.</p>
<p>“You’re such a bitch, you know that? This little act you put on, I knew girls like you in college. You all think you’re better than everyone else because you know how to read a book. Well, look where we are now, in the exact same place.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” you mutter as you focus on your work, “do you have the hourly or what?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>You’re late. Eva always left so much undone and as the only senior in the mailroom, it was your job to clean up after her. It happens all the time. They send you interns and freshmen just trying to make their trust fund parents happy by getting a job.</p>
<p>You fill out the days final tally, bending over the desk as you check off the days closing duties. You like a list, like to know you didn’t lose anything to your flaky memory.</p>
<p>It’s quiet in the basement, even when the tower is full. After hours, it’s almost eerie and so you jump at the unexpected voice.</p>
<p>“You’re still here?” Steve’s shoe scuffs behind you and you stand, knocking over a file.</p>
<p>“I… yes, and you… did I get the wrong document?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, you work hard, don’t you?” he asks.</p>
<p>His tone is different than earlier, still friendly but with a strange edge.</p>
<p>“Try to,” you smile but it doesn’t feel right on your face. You bend to take the file as he slowly gets closer, “did you need another–”</p>
<p>“Does anyone ever ask you about you? Or are you so used to blending into the shelves?”</p>
<p>“Captain?”</p>
<p>“Steve,” he insists, stopping only inches away from you, the desk just as close behind you.</p>
<p>“I don’t…” you laugh nervously, “I’m… I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“You’re so plain, so quiet, so forgettable,” he says, “not surprised you’ve been down here for so long. You know, I think no one else in this tower would blink at you if you were standing right in front of them. Hell, they’d even believe it was only your first day they way you look around… so scared.”</p>
<p>“Steve, I…” you frown, you’re so utterly confused your forehead wrinkles and you bite your cheek, “did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“You don’t do anything wrong, do you?” he steps even closer and you press yourself to the table. You set the file on the edge and it falls back to the floor. “You’re a good girl,” he leans in as he puts his hands on the table on either side of you, “so good I bet you’ve never been fucked like you should.”</p>
<p>“Wh– Steve,” you grab his arm and try to push out from between him and the table but he doesn’t budge. Instead he shoves you back against the edge.</p>
<p>“You would touch me like that?” he grabs your wrists and holds your arms before you as you struggle, “I’m an Avenger, technically, I’m your superior, and you would just push me away?”</p>
<p>“I– what are you doing?” you gasp as he forces your arms behind you and holds you to him.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just the party,” he lowers his voice, “I see you every morning on your way in with that little cup, you know the one with the dog on it, and you take the stairs, never the elevator. I think I’m the only person who ever sees you in that crowd.”</p>
<p>“Steve–”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that make you feel special?” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Let me go, please,” you whine, terrified.</p>
<p>“So special you should be on your knees, thanking me,” he purrs as he grinds against you and the table rocks, “you know how many women who walk through those doors would jump at the chance?”</p>
<p>“Please,” you whimper as his grip makes your hands throb, “please.”</p>
<p>“Please,” he mimics as he runs his lips along your forehead, “show me how much you want me,” he laughs, “you do. Just like every other girl.”</p>
<p>His hands run up your arms and he pushes on your shoulders. He steps back and urges you down until your legs bend and you fall to your knees. You look past his legs and he grabs your chin. He makes you look at him and his face darkens.</p>
<p>“You wanna see how far you can get?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Why am I doing this? I’m doing you a favor,” he snarls, “plus, you kinda owe, you know, from earlier.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for that,” you murmur as your eyes cloud.</p>
<p>“Oh, you asked for it,” he rubs your chin and pulls away his hand, he unbuttons his fly as he stands over you, “I come in here and you’re bent over that table just waiting for me.”</p>
<p>“No–”</p>
<p>“Enough,” he barks, “I don’t wanna hear the mouth anymore,” he pushes open his jeans and reaches into his boxers, pulling his dick above both as he groans at his own touch, “I wanna feel it.”</p>
<p>He bends his knees and his hand stretches across the back of your head. You try to turn away and he yanks you back.</p>
<p>“You know how lucky you are?” he presses his tip to your lips, “open up before I do it for you.”</p>
<p>You sniff back tears and unlock your jaw. He shoves into your mouth and you gag as he slides to your throat. He doesn’t let up as he forces past your reflex and your entire body spasms. You grab onto his jeans as you choke.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he snarls as he pushes on your head and his pelvis meets your lips, “you really takin’ all that?”</p>
<p>You kick your feet, choking as your airway is entirely blocked by him. Tears trickle from the corners of your eyes and you shut them as your vision skews. He pulls back at last and you gasp for air only to be smothered again. Your mouth squelches around him as he dips into your throat over and over. You gags mix with the wet noises of his pleasure.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he hums, “look at you, baby. Look at you crying for me.”</p>
<p>You murmur around him as he grasps your head and fucks your mouth until you’re weak. You barely have any strength left as he finally and torturously eases out of your throat. Your spit strings from his dick as he slips out and it bobs before you.</p>
<p>He lets you go and you fall back on your ass, hitting your back on the side of the table. His hands go to his hips and he stares down at his shiny cock. He shrugs and tilts his head at you.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you bend over that table again?”</p>
<p>You don’t move as you struggle to suck in as much air as you can. He steps closer and kicks your leg. You look at him and he points to the table. You shakily reach behind you and drag yourself up to your feet. He grabs your elbow and swings you against the table. You crash into it and fall forward as stacks of files spill around you.</p>
<p>Steve comes up behind you and kicks your feet apart. You prop yourself up on your elbows and he pushes your head back down. You let him force your cheek against the papers and spread your hands flat in surrender. You squeak his name as his fingers tickle along the back of your sweater.</p>
<p>“A man like me would never look at a girl like you, you get that?” he growls as he hooks his fingers in the elastic top of your pants, “don’t you realize what I’m doing for you?”</p>
<p>He yanks your wool pants down and his hand crawls over your ass and explores lower. He feels along your lips and you shudder as he finds your clit. You try to close your legs and he kicks them further apart. He tuts and teases your opening with his finger. You’re wet and ashamed as you feel it spread beneath his touch.</p>
<p>He presses against you and lines up with your cunt. He opens his fingers around his dick and slides between them as he guides his dick into you. You whine as he fills you completely and your walls welcome him achingly.</p>
<p>You swallow loudly as he bunches the tails of your shirt and sweater in his fist. He moves your body as he tugs on the fabric, gliding you up and down his length as his breath whispers around you. You shift back and forth as he guides your body and you murmur as your core reacts to the feel of him.</p>
<p>He grunts and pushes against you entirely. Your hips meet the table and he rolls your shirt higher. His hands stretch around your waist and he holds you still as he fucks you. He slams into you so hard your feet leave the floor, he does it again and you kick up around him.</p>
<p>Your pants keep your legs tangled as they slip to your ankles. You lay limp over the table as your bottom half dangles. Steve ruts into you with low growls as his fingertips poke painfully into your flesh. Your own voice rises with his and you can’t resist how it adds to the sheer ecstasy.</p>
<p>Your squirm as you cum around him. You let out a pathetic moan as your walls clench. He groans and speeds up, the table bruising you as he hammers you against it.</p>
<p>“Say ‘thank you’,” he hisses. You mutter and he crashes into you as hard as he can. “say it!”</p>
<p>“Th-thank you,” you breathe thinly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain,” he corrects you.</p>
<p>“Thank…you… urgh, Captain,” you repeat in rasps.</p>
<p>He grabs your arms and lifts you so that your back arches and your hanging from your elbows as he keeps stride. His flesh loudly meets your in an unyielding tempo and another orgasm rips through you. You let out a drawn out and desperate cry.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he utters between frantic thrusts, “you want it so bad. Look at the way you take me.”</p>
<p>He snarls and pounds into you until he drops you across the table again. He pushes down on your lower back as his strangled groans float around you and you feel a sudden flood inside. He jerks into you as he cums and slows as he rides out his climax.</p>
<p>When he stops at last, you’re breathless and battered. Every inch of your body tingles in an agonizing afterglow. He pulls out and a warm gush runs down your thigh. He drags his fingers through the mess as he teases your tortured pussy.</p>
<p>“St– Captain,” you mumble as you cling to the table, your legs wobbly and weak, “Captain.”</p>
<p>You heave and raise yourself carefully, leaning heavily on the table as you turn and look down at his cum leaking down your legs.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, baby, girl,” he slithers as he wipes himself off with a kleenex.</p>
<p>“I… I…” you stare in terror between your legs and slip down to your knees.</p>
<p>You fall forward, holding yourself up with one arm as you wipe your cunt with your hand and stare at your glossy fingers.</p>
<p>“You want more? Is that it?” he zips up as he comes close again.</p>
<p>“I’m not… you came in me?”</p>
<p>“And?” he scoffs, “you should thank me for that too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I’m not on anything,” you sob, “and you came in me.”</p>
<p>“Another thing to thank me for,” he laughs as you tremble in tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve doesn't plan on leaving you alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, oral, mentions of pregnancy, contraception, control, and bullying. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.</p>
<p>i continued this request as a series on tumblr so i'm adding it here. if you read please leave some feedback and share, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve drives you home. You don’t realize until you arrive that he didn’t even ask where you lived, he just knew. He makes you kiss him, your panties still wet with him. You take your bag and close the car door, stumbling away as your limbs are stiff and heavy like branches. You don’t look back at him, you can’t.</p>
<p>You sleep, barely. When you do, you dream of him, dream of the mailroom and the table against your chest as your hips ache. You wake and despite a shower the night before, you wash again, but you still feel him.</p>
<p>You leave early and stop at the pharmacy, you buy the pill you never thought you would and speak with a pharmacist. You take one dose and set the timer on your phone for the second. You go to work but as you enter the front doors of Stark Tower, you freeze and look around. </p>
<p>
  <b>What was it Steve said? He saw you take the stairs every day. Saw you with your special cup, the one you forgot that day, and he knew your name, your address… what else did he know?</b>
</p>
<p>You don’t see him but you never had before either. You take the elevator that morning, comforted by the people around you. You go to the mailroom and grip the door frame as you enter. You rip the key from the handle and drag your feet to your table. You miss your usual mug of dark roast but go about your routine. Eva isn’t far behind but doesn’t say a word as she sits down.</p>
<p>There’s nothing different, no trace of the night before. You made sure of it as Steve watched from the doorway. You told him to go, you could find your own way home, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t listen to you. He was Captain America after all.</p>
<p>You shuffle some papers and scroll on the computer. You start your packing, your sorting, your redirecting. You don’t say much to Eva, only what you need to, as you sit in your chair and move around the office in a daze. It’s all habit, you’ve been doing it so long, you don’t need to think. You couldn’t think about the documents if you tried, there was only one thing on your mind.</p>
<p>Eva goes out for lunch. She always returns with a plastic cup of overpriced cold brew. You eat there just like every day, trying to pretend none of it happened at all. <b>It didn’t feel different, did it?</b></p>
<p><em>Yes it did. Very much.</em> You would never be the same. It hadn’t been a single day and you knew it.</p>
<p>You shove a forkful of lettuce and veggies into your mouth and dig out the water bottle from the depths of your purse. You wash down the kale and broccoli slaw and twist the cap back on.</p>
<p>He’s so good at sneaking up on you. You only know him by the scrape of the chair as he drags it next to yours. He sits and your bag slumps over as you look at him. You set down the container by the keyboard as your wallet and the open cardboard box falls out of your purse and slides down next to Steve’s elbow.</p>
<p>“Steve,” you say dumbly, “what are you–”</p>
<p>His eyes focus on the package next to his arm and he picks it up. His forehead wrinkles as he turns it over and reads the box. He turns on you and crushes it in his grasp.</p>
<p>“What is this?” he snarls.</p>
<p>“Last night…”</p>
<p>“Last night what?” he spits and tosses the package at you. You catch it before it falls down your lap.</p>
<p>“I was being safe,” you say meekly.</p>
<p>“Safe? You don’t worry about that, I can take care of you,” he shifts on the chair, “you know, I’ve been texting you.”</p>
<p>“I– no,” you admit as you look at your phone, face down beside your PC.</p>
<p>He picks it up and finds several notifications unseen in bubbles. He sighs as drops it. You stare at the box of pills and squirm. You think of how he held you against the table, about your knees on the cold floor, about that tingle deep down inside. You want to cry, you want to scream.</p>
<p>“There’s a job opening upstairs,” he says smoothly, “your interview is in fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“Fifteen minutes? What do you mean?” you set the box on the desk and snap the lid onto the container of salad.</p>
<p>“Your resume ended up in the pile,” he explains, “Tony’s got a lineup of candidates but you have more experience than any of them.”</p>
<p>“You did that? Why?” you rub your hands together nervously.</p>
<p>“You’ll be on the top floor…” he touches your loose corduroy skirt, “close to me.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t… you shouldn’t have,” you grab the water and take another shaky drink, “I have to get back to work.”</p>
<p>“You have to come up, he’s expecting you,” Steve insists, “do you really wanna be down here forever?”</p>
<p>You keep your head down and play with the buttons on your cardigan and shrug. “I don’t need charity.”</p>
<p>“Charity,” his hands comes up under your chin and he makes you look at him, “I give you what I do because I want to. Now a little gratitude,” he strokes your cheek with his thumb, “would be nice”</p>
<p>You pout and stare into his eyes. You’ve never seen anyone look so frightening. “Thank you, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he leans in and kisses you softly but soon, he’s nibbling at your lip hungrily. He pulls away at last and plays with the edge of your bulky sweater, “lose this, Tony won’t like that.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>You sit across from Tony Stark as he looks over your resume. Your sweater is gone and you regret choosing that dress. Sure, it doesn’t have much shape to it but your arms are bare. You cross your legs nervously and try not to tap your foot.</p>
<p>“So, eight years here?” he asks, “you like it?”</p>
<p>“I… I do. Mr. Stark, I think, I… it’s no secret you provide wonderful benefits for your employees and it’s such a friendly atmosphere,” you smile and fold your hands in your lap. It was so long since your last interview, you have no idea what to say or do.</p>
<p>“The mailroom?” he taps his fingers on his lips and leans forward as he considers you, “you dress like this all the time?”</p>
<p>You rub your arms and fidget, “I forgot my sweater downstairs.”</p>
<p>“Sweater?” he takes and pen and rolls it between his fingers, “I’m going to be honest, every girl who’s walked through the door today doesn’t care about the job and half of them can’t use a copier, they just want to be working close and personal with Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Steve Rogers?” you echo in confusion.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, you’re interviewing to be his assistant,” he says dryly, “you know, filing his reports, most likely writing them for him, and dealing with all the media appointments to boot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, yeah, that makes sense,” you wipe your sweat palms on your skirt, “well, I know how to copy and fax, and I use the phone all the time downstairs.”</p>
<p>“And you deal with that antiquated system my father put in the walls,” Tony rolled his eyes, “well, I really don’t feel like twenty more interviews and I don’t need Steve being chased by a fangirl so if you want it, the job is yours.”</p>
<p>You look at him wide-eyed then search his office, sure it was a dream. You’re still at home, you overslept your alarm. Your stomach knots painfully and your head feels heavy.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” you stand awkwardly and march forward to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Make up your mind tonight, if you take it, you can start tomorrow,” he says.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?” you squeak, “what about the mailroom?”</p>
<p>“Happy will figure it out, I’m not worried about all that. I just need Steve to start getting his work done.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you go to the door, “Thanks again.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” he leans back as he tosses a golden ball up and down.</p>
<p>You leave and close the door behind you, a line of girls sit with resumes in hand in the hall. You pass them but Steve’s waiting just around the corner. He smiles as he stands straight.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“He… he gave it to me,” you say numbly, “I don’t know why…”</p>
<p>“That’s great. You’ll get a raise and a nice office,” he walks beside you as you continue to the elevators, “and you’ll be nice and close.”</p>
<p>You look at him and blink. “Is that… allowed?”</p>
<p>“Pepper and Tony got away with it, besides I’m an Avenger not a Stark employer, it’s not really a conflict of interest.”</p>
<p>“Steve,” you turn to him as the elevator hovers six floors below, “I don’t understand what you want from me.”</p>
<p>He scoffs as if it should be obvious. He puts his hands on his hips and leans in, “I want to make you feel exactly like you did last night for the rest of your life,” he says, “I want you and nothing else.”</p>
<p>You turn back to the elevator doors and stare at the floor, “and what if I don’t want that?”</p>
<p>He’s silent. The elevator opens suddenly and you wait for it to empty. You’re surprised when Steve follows you inside. It closes and you descend slowly. Before the door can slide open again, he stops the elevator.</p>
<p>“Stop lying to yourself,” he hisses and you stumble back against the wall as he corners you, “you want me, I know you do, I felt it last night.”</p>
<p>“Steve, I–”</p>
<p>“I get it, you’re not used to the attention but you will be because I will never stop thinking of you,” he purrs as he grabs the rail behind you and leans even closer, “you got that?”</p>
<p>“What did I do?” you ask.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” he repeats.</p>
<p>“To make you see me?”</p>
<p>He chuckles and rubs his nose against yours, “you didn’t want to be seen.”</p>
<p>He pushes away from you and turns to hit the button, the elevator jerking back into motion. He takes a deep breath and you slowly step forward to stand beside him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t forget about the pills,” he says quietly, “we’ll talk about that tonight.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Steve’s waiting for you at the end of the day. You still can’t get it through your head, you still think you’ve lost your mind. He drives you home like the night before but this time he gets out of the car too. He follows you into our building and hardly seems hesitant as you traverse the halls to your apartment.</p>
<p>You let him in and he slides the chain into place after he enters. He takes his shoes off as you do the same. You’re unsure as you place your bag atop the shoe rack and continue restlessly into your front room. Steve flops onto the couch and stretches his arms across the back.</p>
<p>“So, the pills…” he begins and you stop behind the chair.</p>
<p>“Why are you mad? I can’t have a baby, you can’t want one.”</p>
<p>“You know what I want? Sweetie, you don’t even know what you want,” he rubs his forehead, “I wouldn’t be upset if it happened so don’t go making that choice for me. No pills.”</p>
<p>Your eyes water and your cheek twitches. You wipe away the tears and pick at the back of the chair.</p>
<p>“Oh, you wouldn’t be raising it here,” he looks around, “you won’t be here much longer.”</p>
<p>“What–”</p>
<p>“My place is more than big enough for both of us,” he continues, “give your notice on your lease and I can have you in by the end of the month.”</p>
<p>“Why would– When did you decide all this?”</p>
<p>He chuckles and licks his lips, “a long time.” he nods, “yeah, a long time.”</p>
<p>You blink as you try not to let the tears spill but you’re so overwhelmed, you can barely keep from twisting your fingers off your hand. He spreads his legs and drops his hands to his pants, rubbing his thighs as he looks at you.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he says sweetly.</p>
<p>You hesitate and step out from behind the chair. You come closer to him and he reaches out to guide you down into his lap. He cradles you against him, his hand frames your face as he eyes your mouth.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, I still don’t hear a ‘thank you’,” he hums, “you know I’m doing all this to make you happy. No bills, no worries, everything will be done for you, I’ll make sure of it. Hell, if you don’t want that job at the tower, you can stay home and do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>He takes his hand away from your face and takes yours. He twines his fingers between your own and plays with your hand.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, I’ll do it,” he coos.</p>
<p>You look away from him and push your tongue against your lip, “and if I want you to leave me alone?”</p>
<p>“Would you stop with that?” he snaps and twists your hand back painfully. You turn back to his fiery eyes, “you want me so bad you’re shaking.”</p>
<p>“You’re hurting me,” you whisper.</p>
<p>“Only because you’re making me,” he lifts you and pushes you down onto the couch as he gets to his knees, “but I can make you feel good.”</p>
<p>His fingers brush over your shirt as he pushes your sweater open. He squeezes your chest through your blouse and clutches the high waist of your skirt. His palms continue over the rough corduroy and he pushes the hem up past your knees.</p>
<p>He bunches the fabric up as you try to stop his hands. He grabs your legs and pulls you closer. He forces your legs apart and nestles between them. His fingers rub along your panties, pressing firmly until he feels your clit. He toys with you until the cotton is soaked with your stolen arousal.</p>
<p>He pulls your panties aside and moves back as he bends over you. You feel his breath on you before his tongue dips along your cunt. He laps at you as he holds the fabric against your thigh, his other hand creeping along your thigh and tickling your entrance.</p>
<p>You hold your breath as every muscles in you tenses. His tongue urges you on as he pokes a finger inside. You hiss and he adds another so that you tilt your pelvis. He pushes in until you feel his knuckles against you and fucks you with his fingers as he suckles at your clit.</p>
<p>You grasp the back of the couch and you moan as you bend your legs tighter around his shoulders. You can’t help but drown in the paradise of his touch. You might be terrified of him, he might be a stranger, dangerous even, but your body doesn’t care.</p>
<p>“Ah,” your voice fizzles and your sultry breath singes your lips as you come with the fervent rock of your hips.</p>
<p>Steve drinks you in and tastes your delight. You quiver and slap the cushion as you can hardly stand it. He doesn’t let up even as you whine. You’re overstimulated and overcome with emotion. </p>
<p>He dives deeper into you, his fingers curling and hitting a spot you could never reach. Another wave, this one followed by a gush that made you cry out and spasm.</p>
<p>He stops at last and you feel the wetness spreading on the couch below you. He removes his fingers and sits up, licking his lips happily. He runs his tongue along his fingers and gives an mmm.</p>
<p>“Are you happy?” he asks.</p>
<p>Your breath is shallow as he sits between your legs and his fingers keep dancing beneath your skirt. You shiver and cover your face. He pulls your hand down and pulls it down to his crotch. You feel how hard he is through the denim and he pushes closer.</p>
<p>“Do you know how lucky you are?”</p>
<p>You nod as your body buzzes. You can’t think, can’t resist, can’t understand. If you agree, he’ll leave you alone, if you agree, he won’t be mad.</p>
<p>“So lucky,” he rubs your thighs, “just look at you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has you right where he can keep you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fingering, oral, mentions of pregnancy, contraception, control, and bullying. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.</p>
<p>i am blown away by the response to part 2 so i got this down fast. if you read please leave some feedback and share, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shake the powder out of the plastic and scrape up enough to wash down with the tap water. Steve had finally let you go as he lay dazed on the couch, the cushions askew. You snuck away with your purse and he hardly noticed. You look in the mirror as you swallow the mouthful and toss the package in the trash. Your tongue is bitter from the crushed pills.</p>
<p>You rinse your hands and splash your face. You see the fear in your eyes and feel his touch on your skin. <b>He’s right, </b>you think as you look at yourself, <b>no other man ever wanted you like he did. </b>One boyfriend and a series of failed dates, several ending with you being stood up or ditched, you were no prize.</p>
<p>It was like a sick game. You can’t figure him out. You lean on the sink, your skirt is wrinkled around your thighs still and your blouse hangs open. You pull your shirt around you as a knock shakes the the door. You stand up as it opens and face Steve, he’s naked and ready again.</p>
<p>“I was waiting,” he says, “what’s wrong, sweetie?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” you lie as he pulls your hand away from your shirt.</p>
<p>“I realize I haven’t even seen all of you,” he licks his bottom lip, “I want to.”</p>
<p>You look down as he shoves your sleeves down your arms, your tits strain against your plain white bra; no push-up or lace, only practical. He drops your blouse to the floor and works on your skirt, the button pops off and rattles on the tiles. It piles at your feet and he unhooks your bra then rolls your messy panties down leaving you completely vulnerable.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he hums, “can I say I’m surprised? In a good way, sweetie.”</p>
<p>He cups your tits and backs you into the bathroom. He turns you against the sink and bends to run his tongue around your bumpy nipple. You grab the porcelain as his hands brush your sides and leave a trail of goosebumps.</p>
<p>“Steve,” you touch his golden hair but you’re too afraid to push him away. He only purrs and keeps on, his thumb coaxing your other nipple, “not here.”</p>
<p>He looks up at you and sucks so that you feel a pluck deep in your chest. You moan and press yourself to the sink. He grazes your ass and grabs your thighs, scooping you up and resting you on the edge. He lifts his head and kisses your lips sloppily. He pulls away and his hot breath tickles your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Why not here?” he rubs his nose against yours, “isn’t it hot?”</p>
<p>“Steve,” you gasp again as he pushes between your legs.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna fuck you like the others,” he reaches down and flicks your clit. You’re tender and still sensitive from earlier. “How many were there?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” you clench your teeth as he plays with you.</p>
<p>“How many?”</p>
<p>“Guys, I… only two,” you answer and whine as he presses his fingers to your opening, “and you.”</p>
<p>“And me,” he pushes two fingers inside you and curls them, “only me.”</p>
<p>He pushes his hand down against your clit and rocks it. You murmur as your core erupts. Once more the heat flows through your veins and swirls around your muscles. Your legs cramp as your feet arch and you lean into his palm.</p>
<p>He moves closer and prodding along your cunt, stopping just below his hand as he tries to squeeze into you. He stretches you painfully as he slips in, still knuckle deep, and grunts as he wiggles past the resistance. You cry out as he crushes his hand against you and thrusts.</p>
<p>“Too much,” you gulp and slap his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You take me so well,” he pants as he nuzzles your temple, “mmm, you’re so tight.”</p>
<p>You let out a strangled cry as he rocks his hips in time with his hand, brushing your clit with each tilt. You’re overwhelmed by the fullness and the constant stimulation. You cling to the sink as you try to push yourself up off of him and ease the pain. He slams you back down and snakes his arm around you.</p>
<p>You cum violently and whine as you throw your head back. No matter how you try, you can’t resist him. You hiss and he speeds up, drawing his fingers out as he crashes against you relentlessly. He bends to graze your neck with his teeth and bites into your shoulder.</p>
<p>He grunts and you feel his release deep inside of you. He sinks his teeth into your skin and you cry out as he fills you up. His warmth seeps into you as he slows down and leans on you until you fall back against the mirror. Half-slumped and panting, you stare at his sweaty blond hair as he hangs his head and huffs.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you do it to me,” he slowly lifts his head, “I mean look at you, you’re so pathetic.”</p>
<p>You wince, wanting to pull away from him but you know it’s hopeless. He stands straight and slides out of you to watch his cum drip down the porcelain with satisfaction. You don’t dare move as he strokes himself. He’s not finished. You hold in a helpless whimper.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” he beckons you down with one finger, “I want you to watch me fuck you.”</p>
<p>You drop off the sink to your feet and shakily turn, gripping the sink to stay upright. You can’t take much more, your body couldn’t. He comes close and feels along your leaking cunt and shoves himself back inside. You groan and bend forward as you try to ease his intrusion.</p>
<p>He hooks his thick arm around your neck and his bicep bulges as he pulls you back against him. </p>
<p>“Look,” he demands, “look at you, look at us.”</p>
<p>You stare at yourself in the mirror as he moves his hips. His arm is tight around your throat and you fear you might choke. You feel him, you see him, you hear him, and you know he’s inescapable.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The night is as sleepless as the previous one. You toss and turn as your stomach cramps and waves of nausea roll over you. The symptoms are all listed in the pamphlet but that is little comfort. You still feel anxious as Steve snores beside you without a care.</p>
<p>You sit up before your alarm can go off. You dismiss it and get up to wash before Steve wakes. You emerge in a towel as he rouses and you ignore the shape of his arousal beneath the sheet. He rubs himself as you look through your dresser. You hear him stand and he wiggles his erection against the back of your towel.</p>
<p>“Early riser,” he says as he tugs at the towel, “why are you in such a hurry?”</p>
<p>“Steve,” you grasp the drawer as you stare at the yellow plaid dress folded neatly in the middle, “I still have to eat and get my things ready–”</p>
<p>“Do you know,” he yanks your towel down and it whooshes to the floor, “that the only thing you ever need to do is keep me happy,” he rubs his nose along your crown, “ha, did you realize I’m your boss now?”</p>
<p>You close your eyes and wait for it. Wait for him to bend you over the wood and do what he did almost a dozen times the night before. Instead, he pulls back and slaps your ass. He leaves you and you pull out the pleated dress. He stops in the doorway to the bathroom as you slide open the top drawer.</p>
<p>“No panties,” he warns, “it’ll be our fun little secret.”</p>
<p>You close it again and back away with the tacky yellow dress. You know it’s ugly but you never cared much before because no one else noticed. You snap your bra in place and pull on the dress. You still feel naked as you slip on some socks and tie your oxfords tight.</p>
<p>You go to the kitchen and take out your mug. You fill it with dark roast and check your purse, keys, wallet, phone, everything was there. You pack a lunch and Steve comes out, damp from the shower, a towel low on his hips.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, I forgot my go bag in the car,” he says as you chew your thumb, “can you grab it for me?”</p>
<p>You nod and head for the door.</p>
<p>“The keys are in my jacket,” he calls, “that dress, really?”</p>
<p>You look back as you dig inside the leather and grab onto the jingling bunch. You pull out his keys and shrug.</p>
<p>“I like it,” you lie.</p>
<p>“I guess it suits you,” he mutters, “I care more about what’s under it anyway.”</p>
<p>He winks and you pull open the heavy door. You hurry out and for an instant, relief floods you. The last two days had been so overshadowed by the super soldier that you felt it had been months, almost years, trapped with him. </p>
<p>You exhale and take the elevator down to the lobby and try to remember what his car looks like. You make it chirp to help your search and check both the back seat and the trunk before you find the dark blue duffel. You go back up and ready yourself before you go inside.</p>
<p>Steve’s sipping from your mug and watches you place the bag on the counter. He closes the lid and sets the cup down. </p>
<p>“You like the strong stuff, I’m not surprised,” he taunts as he unzips the bag, he stops and balls his hand to a fist around the handle, “you gotta jerk me off before we go.”</p>
<p>You shake your head and take a step back, mortified by how blunt he is. He shudders and steps around the counter, his towel tents around his hard dick.</p>
<p>“You’re making me hurt so bad,” he lunges at you and grabs your hand, “come on, it won’t take much.”</p>
<p>He unknots the towel and forces your fingers around him. He latches onto your shoulders and lets out a breathy groan.</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna be late, do you? I hear your new boss is a real stickler.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>You get to the Tower after a silent car ride. You still feel awful and you have no illusions about what Steve has planned for your new position. You knew it wasn’t about paperwork. You knew it would be just like last night, like that morning, he would barge in and demand you give him your body and he<b> was</b> the captain, you couldn’t disobey an order.</p>
<p>Out of habit, you set off for the stairs but he stops you and points you to the elevators. He’s professional now, he keeps space between you as he lets you on first and follows. You watch the floor numbers flash until you reach the top and again, he waits for you to lead. He trails you down the hall and around the corner, directing you from behind.</p>
<p>“Just the door at the end,” he says, “Tony had it cleaned out for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” you turn the handle and flick the light on as you enter. A desk, a chair, some shelves, a filing cabinet, and several files awaiting you already. You look around and pace along the wall, “so what do I do?”</p>
<p>“Answer the phone, e-mails, fill in my schedule, look over my notes and make them a bit more readable,” he shows you his palms carelessly, “not much really. I’ll be away on missions so a lot of it is just rescheduling and more often canceling.”</p>
<p>“Um,” you go to the desk and open a folder, “you know, I’m not sure I know what I’m doing, I just did the mail.”</p>
<p>“You’ll figure out, you’re a quick learner,” he chuckles softly and you bristle.</p>
<p>You look down again and read over his scratchy notes, a brief rundown of some reconnaissance in South Africa. You don’t understand most of it but like he says, you’ll figure it out. You sit slowly and roll closer as you pull the file to you, hoping he’ll leave you be.</p>
<p>“Ah, Capsicle, I see you’ve met your new assistant,” Tony’s voice chimes through the door before he appears in it, “place doesn’t look half bad. Used to be a file room.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark,” you stand and Steve looks between you and Tony, “good morning.”</p>
<p>“Morning,” he tweaks a brow before smirking at Steve, “hope you don’t mind, I went for experience over enthusiasm.”</p>
<p>“You mean Charlotte? I never encouraged her, you know?” Steve scoffs as he crosses his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you only let her–” Tony coughs and looks at you, “well, you remember the holiday party.”</p>
<p>“Wish I didn’t,” Steve grumbles, “and surprised you do.”</p>
<p>“Well, is orientation through or should I tell the team to keep waiting on your ass?” Tony asks.</p>
<p>“I’m coming,” Steve says sharply and nods at you, “see ya.”</p>
<p>He follows Tony out and you watch them turn the corner before you close the door. You sit back down and your exhaustion bubbles to the surface at last. You fall forward and bury your head in your arms atop the desk. You yawn and it turns to a sob as the tears slip from your eyes. You cry, realizing you were still invisible to anyone who mattered, to anyone who could help you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Steve returns as you finish your lunch. You pack up as he plops a paper cup on the desk and sits across from you. You stare at the plane white cup and draw it closer as you feel the heat and watch the steamy rings above it.</p>
<p>“It’s coffee,” he says, “they had a bunch left over from the briefing.”</p>
<p>“Um, thank you?” you say uncertainly.</p>
<p>“I treat you well, don’t I?” he smirks.</p>
<p>You bite the inside of your lip and pull your hand back from the cup. “Yes,” it’s barely a whisper.</p>
<p>He brushes his lip with his fingertips and bites them as he considers you. He spreads his legs wide and shifts in the chair as he tugs at his jeans.</p>
<p>“I really should close the door and just–” he adjusts himself and sits up straight, “but we need to talk. We haven’t done much of that, have we?”</p>
<p>You pick up a pen and click it. You nod and tap it against your knuckle. He watches the nervous movement. You stop and put the pen down.</p>
<p>“Do I scare you?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you answer without filter.</p>
<p>“Good,” he snorts, “that makes this… easier. So, I have a mission coming up and that means I gotta leave you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you mutter.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he mimics, “but the thing is I know right now what thoughts are starting in your head. You’re thinking maybe you’ll go, you’ll quit, you’ll try to take off and let me assure you that is a mistake I will not take lightly.”</p>
<p>He leans forward, his elbows just above his knees as he clasps his hands together. You can’t look away as his bright eyes dilate.</p>
<p>“You know who I am but you still don’t know me,” he snarls, “but know that if you try any of that I will find you and how do you think I’ll feel about that? That’s just biting the hand that feeds you, an insult.”</p>
<p>You swallow and grab the pen again. <b>Click, click, click.</b></p>
<p>“You understand me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I understand… Captain,” you add the last part as his lips curls.</p>
<p>“So let’s talk about what you will do when I’m gone,” he sits back again and sighs, “I’ll call, you’ll answer, and I expect a full show.”</p>
<p>“A… show?”</p>
<p>“Video chat? I know you’re not the type for friends but I’m sure you can figure it out,” he says, “no ugly yellow dresses or shapeless wonder bras, just you and you can show me how much you miss me.”</p>
<p>You wet your lips, your mouth is disgustingly dry. You flip the lip of the coffee and sip cautiously. You put it back carefully, it’s bitter and black.</p>
<p>“So, when do you leave?” you ask.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” he replies coolly, “more than enough time to say goodbye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fingering, oral, mentions of pregnancy, contraception, control, bullying, sex toys, squirting. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.</p>
<p>Synopsis: Steve makes sure you’re ready for his absence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read please leave some feedback and share, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You finish work but don’t feel as though you got much done. Between your anxieties over your new overseer and dread of what was to come, you were struggling to understand your new duties on your own. The phone rang far too often and you suspected he hadn’t logged onto his e-mail in years.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you approach the elevators, Steve appears almost out of thin air. He’s been waiting for you, you just know it. He stands beside you and waits quietly. You step onto the lift with several other employees but he’s the only one you can think of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You get off and he trails behind, pulling you back as the rest scatter. You know the routine. You let him drag you away to the parking lot and get into his car without protest. The engine whispers on and he pulls out of Stark Tower. You stare out the window and realize he’s not going to your building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You say nothing, you don’t expect he’ll give you an answer. He pulls up to the curb and shuts down the car. He winks as you look over at him in confusion and claps your thighs with his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” he orders and climbs out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You step out and follow him down the sidewalk. He approaches the front of a shop, the type with blackened windows and a flashing red sign, the type you never go in. He opens the door and waits for you to enter. You hesitate but the twitch in his jaw urges you inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tails you closely as you try to ignore the phallic silicone and bottles of flavored lube. The woman behind the counter perks up and greets you with a smile on her heavily glossed lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello, is there anything I can help you with today?” she asks and her eyes linger on Steve knowingly. It must be a treat to see the Captain in a sex store, almost unbelievable, you can tell she recognizes him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going away,” Steve answers to you chagrin, you wish he’d just told her no thank you, “so she needs some stuff to keep her from getting lonely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Steve…” you gasp under your breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The employee doesn’t seem to hear your disgust as her bright pink lips curve and she claps her hands together, “ooh, we have lots,” she leads Steve to a wall of flesh-colored dildos, “now were we looking for something more basic or--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re willing to try different things,” Steve waves you over impatiently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, vibes are never a bad idea,” she takes a packaged toy, a small little thing and hands it to Steve, “a good starter to get you warmed up and you can both use it, when you’re not away of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve turns over the package then hands it to you. He grabs a large, veined dildo from the shelf without shame and measures it in his grip. He gives you that too and the employee, her name tag reads Lola, lifts her brows at you. Your entire body is on fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And we have just the thing for distance relationships,” she shimmies past Steve and you follow behind, “you download an app and you can control it from anywhere.” She presents a curve toy, one end much thicker than the other, “just slip it in and you, sir, do all the work with the tap of your finger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, I don’t know,” you murmur and Steve nudges you with his elbow. He adds the toy to your armful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything else?” she asks, “I hate to be… forward but we have special line of themed-toys, lots of your fans get them, “she points to a cardboard display of stars and spangles, “best sellers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve laughs and shakes his head, “she gets the real thing, but maybe something she can wear and…” he looks over at you and squints, “we were thinking of plugs. You know, trying new things to spice it up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re about to turn into a puddle. You’re so embarrassed it hurts. There’s nothing you can do but keep on with the charade as Lola guides you to the round rack of lingerie, “and how long have you two been together?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look at Steve. You frown as you think that in merely three days everything changed so dramatically. It felt much longer than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re getting close to a year,” he lies smoothly, “you know I’m out of town a lot and she just hates being alone so I finally said well let’s do something about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, a year, that’s amazing,” she sings but her tone is almost envious, “any color you prefer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s sweet,” he wraps his arm around you and pulls you close, “something light… you like pink, sweetie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, sure,” you choke out, “pink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm,” she taps her chin as she pushes through the hanger, “I should have something in your size.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At your apartment, Steve unpacks each toy carefully and examines it. You cringe as he washes them with special spray recommended by Lola and you pace anxiously. You don’t want to use any of that. You thought, or hoped, Steve’s mission would give you a break from him. <strong>How wrong you were.</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He holds up the thick dildo with the suction cup and angles it along his crotch, “hmm, close but…” he looks up at you as you twine your fingers together, “we should try some out before I go, don’t you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t say anything, it’s never really a question with him. He’s going to do what he wants. You stop and teeter on your toes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you tell her it’s been a year?” you wonder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh,” he puts the dildo down and picks up a butt plug, you tried to put those back without him seeing but he caught you and gave you a look that promised he wouldn’t forget, “maybe it’s been longer,” he shrugs, “I admit I did take my time, watching for so long… but the wait makes the prize all the better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Confused, you press your knuckles to your lips and think. You really can’t understand him. He seems to hate you and yet he is almost possessive of you, in a way obsessive. You turn and begin to pace again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop that,” he says, “let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs the vibe and points to the bedroom. You freeze and stare at the door. You rub your palms together and your thighs clench. You still feel him from the day before, you’re still sore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know how I love to repeat myself,” he warns.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snap out of your trance and stumble forward. He waits till you pass him and follows you. As you enter the bedroom, he tugs at the back of your dress, “get this off.” You quickly shimmy out of the yellow atrocity and he snaps the elastic of your panties, “everything, then I want you on the bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stop completely and go to your small double bed. It’s more than big enough for you but hardly for the two of you. The previous night had you at the edge. You lay down on your back and keep your arms straight at your side. He undresses and retrieves the vibe from where he left it on your dresser.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He climbs up on the foot of the bed and squeezes your ankle, “you keep playing this game like I haven’t already seen it all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You push your legs apart and bend your arms over your torso. He bends your legs as he gets closer and clicks the button. A buzz fills the room and he rolls the small vibrator up your leg. You quiver as he reaches your cunt and gulp down a lungful of air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He presses the tip to your clit and you hiss. He traces around it and across it and your legs tense. He turns it flat against your bud and holds it there with his hand cupped over your pelvis. He moves the heel of his hand subtly as he wiggles it back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slap the flowered quilt and dig your nails into the stitches. You let out a shaky moan as the vibrations spread through your body. You grit your teeth as Steve purrs and presses harder. Your voice gets louder as heat pools beneath his touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gonna cum already?” he teases, “I’m not even inside you yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You suck up air and push your head back. You whine and suddenly he pulls the vibe away. He dangles it over you as you look down. You’re so close to cumming that the sudden lack of stimulation hurts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ask me like a good girl,” he demands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow and the words escape your dry mouth, “can I cum, Captain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm,” he narrows his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Captain, can I cum?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tilts his head and bites the tip of his tongue skeptically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain, will you make me cum, please?” your voice is so thin and pathetic, you feel your insides knot. You’re so weak, begging him like that, but you need it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmm,” he clicks the button again and the vibrator intensifies. He puts it back between your legs and you cry out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A good girl like you can cum,” he says, “but only when I say so, understood?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod and nearly choke on your tongue as you feel the tension building again. He rocks his hand faster than before as he keeps the vibrator right against your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These toys are mine, not yours, you use them when I tell you to,” he commands, “and you thank me for the privilege.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” you rasp, “thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snarl as you cum. Your voice is trapped in your chest as you arch your back and writhe as you’re swept up in the pure pleasure. He turns his hand and poked his middle fingers inside of you. He bends them so he still holds the vibrator snug to your cunt and again he rocks his hand steadily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can barely handle the unending sensations that flow from the toy. He feels around until he hits a spot that makes you squeal. You bite your lip as he squeezes and grazes the spot over and over again, adding to the pressure in your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at you,” he taunts, “so pathetic. So weak for your Captain, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod and mutter some gibberish. You’ve never felt anything so intense. Sure, your experience is lacking and you never got much out of touching yourself, but this was so overwhelmingly good. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dig your heels into the mattress and lift your pelvis as he speeds up. You feel another climax coming and it gushes out of you with a wail. Your heart hammers in your chest as you cry out and feel the release drip down your legs. Steve chuckles and pushes your pelvis back down as he stops his motion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a mess,” he sneers as he holds up his wet hand, the vibrator shiny with your juices, “you ready for me… you need me, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain,” you moan, “I need you, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can hear yourself, you can feel yourself giving into him but you don’t care. You can’t focus on the shame of your reality, you just want more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve moves your legs so that your feet lean against his shoulders. He slides close and you feel his dick against you, hot and hard. He puts the vibrator back against your clit as he pushes his tip inside and you let out a gasp. He impales you so hard his hips snap against you painfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what you need,” he says, “don’t you realize how many girls want to be you right now? They want me inside of them, fucking them like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thrusts into you without restraint. It hurts but it feels wonderful, too. The ripples of the toy mingle with the fullness of his size and your walls quiver around him as you cum a third time. He keeps one hand on the toy and the other grips your thigh as he pounds into you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your vision is hazy but you see him. You see his sweaty, muscled torso between your legs, you hear his heavy grunts, you feel his strength in each stroke. You exclaim through you teeth as he tortures your tender cunt and your eyes roll back as another orgasm scatters your nerves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re so sensitive you want to pull away, you can’t cum anymore, he has to stop. You turn your head back and forth as you mutter, “please, stop, stop, too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches to your throat and grips it as he bends your legs. Your voice dies in his grasp as he squeezes just slightly and keeps fucking you. You twitch as you cum again and again and again until you can do nothing but let him use your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It feels like hours before he stops. You’re so dazed that you only realize when he climbs off you and you feel his cum leaking out between your thighs. Your legs fall limp on the mattress as he leaves you sprawled across it. You see his shadow and hear his footsteps. The buzz stops with another click.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Minutes pass and you roll onto your side. Your thighs brush together and you shiver as you push yourself up shakily. Steve returns, standing in the doorway as he drinks from a tall glass of water. He watches you over the top and gives an exaggerated ahh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gonna miss me?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull your legs against your chest, you feel him dripping from your cunt still, the quilt soaked from your own. You wet your lips with your tongue and nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you a lucky girl,” he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look at him and know what he wants to hear, “I am, Captain. I’m a lucky girl.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, oral, mentions of pregnancy, contraception, control, and bullying. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.</p>
<p>if you read please leave some feedback and share, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>